The Silver Sword
by Abcadabera
Summary: When a mysterious girl shows up at camp with one of the legendary silver weapons and no memory, things become chaotic. The girls has immense power and has to be gotten to safety. But will the perilous journey cost more than thought? Rated K because it has basically no blood. It's really okay for kids.
1. Prologue

I ran up the hill, slipping in the wet grass. I didn't have much time. The Cyclops was gaining on me.

"Where are you little silver sworded one? I just want you to join me for dinner!" it called out.

_Fat chance. You want me __for__ dinner you idiot. That's the oldest trick in the book. _I thought.

I had almost reached the border, when suddenly I could see him.

He was more grotesque than I remembered. He had black and yellow mottled teeth, and a single bloodshot mud brown eye. Matted, greasy hair covered his scalp, and his clothes were made of old weapons and shields of fallen victims. I shivered and couldn't move.

"There you are! I'm coming!" he yelled hefting a boulder in his gnarled hand.

He was 5 feet behind me, and the entrance was 3 feet in front of me. Suddenly I ran forward and impaled the sword in his thigh. He dissolved into yellow sand and was whisked away to Tartarus, but not before he hurled the rock.

It hit me in the head and sent me hurtling into the camp. As I felt blood pouring down my face, I slowly drifted into darkness.


	2. I Find an Unconcious Teenager

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth scream. What nerve. It was like, three in the morning and she was already calling for me.

I lazily got up and trudged to the sound of her voice. My feet were cold in the dew covered grass. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I was glad I did because I noticed Annabeth was kneeling over a limp figure.

I rushed over and took a good look at the shape. It was a girl that looked about thirteen years old. She was wearing combat boots, faded jeans, a black tee, and army jacket. A silver sword lay in her hand. She had blond hair plastered to her face from the rain and an ugly looking gash on her forehead. A giant boulder lay nearby.

"Percy. Go get Chiron. Now." Annabeth said, her grey eyes full of worry.

I figured she had brought ambrosia and nectar (Annabeth was just that kind of person) so I ran to go get Chiron in the Big House.

"Chiron! Chiron! Chiron!" I started yelling like a lunatic. Great, all I needed was a chainsaw.

"Shut up!" someone yelled from the Ares cabin. Probably Clarisse.

Finally I had reached the big house and stopped screaming (which probably relieved all the light sleepers). Chiron stepped out in his white stallion form and had his tail in curlers.

"Don't tell me the Ares campers are out to kill you again." he said in a sleepy voice, completed with a yawn.

"There's an unconscious teenager who was really creeping me out and she's bleeding because a head wound and we need your super special help and we need it now and this is very important and you need to get your horse butt over there now." I said, taking a deep breath at the end.

"Was that one sentence? My Percy, remember punctuation. But yes, I will go. Get on." Chiron replied.

I hopped on his horse back. We started to gallop off. Being the ADHD kid I am, I took interest in his tail curlers.

"Haha! This one has a rainbow on it!" I laughed.

"It was a gift from my Aunt Mabel." Chiron grumbled.

We stopped at the top of the hill where I hopped off. We jogged over to where the girl lay. Annabeth still looked nervous. She looked up at us.

"I gave her as much nectar and ambrosia as I dared, she hasn't gotten much better. The gash has gone away, but she still is in terrible condition." she said biting her lip.

"Annabeth go take her to the infirmary, I must talk with Percy." Chiron said with a grave tone to his voice.

Annabeth picked up the girl (who apparently didn't weigh much) and carried her away.

Chiron picked up the silver sword. He sighed.

"This is a blade made of Maritimum Silver." he said staring at it.

My Latin was a bit rusty, but I could make out _Coastal Silver._

"It is one of the Legendary Weapons. This metal is rarer than Celestial Bronze. This mysterious demigod has to be very powerful to wield it." Chiron sighed. He turned to look at me. "Come now, let us go visit our friend."

**Okay, so I need to give my main character a name! Please post a reply with one. Oh and all rights go to RR.**


	3. Amnesia is Embarrasing

**Hey dudes. Sorry for the delay! Uhh… enjoy and all rights go to RR.**

I woke up to find the strangest group of people surrounding me. A teenage boy with black windblown hair stared at me intently, while a strange man with curly brown hair and ancient eyes was looking very nervous.

"I think she's coming back." a girl with blonde hair and intense grey eyes said.

I was a bit uncomfortable then, due to about three reasons.

One, I couldn't seem to remember much. It was strange, like you're singing along with the radio, and you forget the words to a song. It's on the tip of your tongue, but everything is still fuzzy.

Two, there were random people sitting around me. You usually don't wake up and see that. Plus a dude with blue eyes all over his body, which was slightly creepy, was standing in the corner.

Three, I didn't like this room. It was all white and stuff, with pictures of sick, fat satyrs. Something in my gut told me I liked open spaces and colors; not creepy goat dudes.

So I decided to do something about it.

"You guys should really consider a new interior decorator." I grumbled.

Everyone jumped back. I sat up and glared at them.

Mr. Ancient Eyes walked up first. To my surprise, from the waist down he was a white stallion. Strangely, I wasn't scared.

"What is your name?" he asked uncertainly.

I bit my lip. "Ummm, uhhhh… I think its Amber" I stammered. "Gods this is embarrassing." I muttered. They stared at me dumbfounded. "What?" I snapped.

"It's almost like she knew…" the black haired boy trailed off.

"Knew what?!" I shouted. My head was pounding.

The boy looked over at the girl, completely ignoring me. "She was at Camp Half-Blood." he finished.

_Camp Half-Blood. _My vision grew blurry. I saw flashes of silver and hulking monsters. _You must go to Camp Half-Blood, they will help you there. Be safe young hero. _I remembered names, Adelina, Thomas, Jack. My vision cleared.

"What happened?" the boy asked. "I mean, your eyes sort of got clouded, and you just, collapsed."

"I-I'm fine." I murmured.

"Well… I guess we should leave you alone to rest." the girl told me.

"More rest?" I groaned. "I don't think so."

With that I slipped right out of bed. My mistake. I stumbled and fell on my knees. My head was spinning.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the boy said coming forward to help me up.

"I AM PERFECTLY FINE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"If you say so…" he mumbled.

"You should probably ride on my back young one." stallion guy said looking down at me.

"Who are you people? I mean, I don't even know you." I said.

The boy sighed. "Do we really have to give the whole story?"

"Oh, of course not Percy." the blonde grumbled. "She wakes up with amnesia surrounded by a centaur, a man with a hundred eyes, and a kid who can breathe underwater. Sure she doesn't."

"Fine, fine. No need to lecture me on it Wise Girl." the boy called Percy mumbled.

He turned to me. "So here's the lowdown. The Greek gods are real. Sometimes they have kids with the mortals. Those kids are called…"

"Half-Bloods!" I blurted out.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. But anyways, those kids are hunted down by bloodthirsty monsters. We needed a safe place for those kids to stay."

By then I was back on my feet and was hoisting myself onto the horse back.

"So, that place is here? Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

"Correct. Here we train the kids so they can survive. It's pretty cool, I mean we use real weapons and stuff." the girl cheerfully said.

_Weapons? _I thought. _Wait, where's my weapon? _I felt around my pockets and my belt.

"I believe you are looking for this?" the centaur asked, pulling out a gleaming silver sword.

"I-I think so." I stammered out. Honestly, I really didn't know. I was just so confused.

He placed it in my hands and I felt a tingling sensation. I then knew that this was it.

"Well!" I said quickly "I suppose we should go see the camp."

"Agreed." Percy said.

So on that happy note, we galloped out of the Big House.

**Uggh. It was torture writing this part. Do you know how tempted I am to just throw a bunch of monsters in there? I like a bit of action you know. So, sorry 'bout that. Next part should be better.**


End file.
